


my thoughts will echo your name (until i see you again)

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Sanvers, a Christmas party and an interfering Lucy Lane.(Sanvers are endgame.)





	my thoughts will echo your name (until i see you again)

Kara’s parties were always a lavish event. Since she started spending time with Lena Luthor, she’d become a queen of throwing a party to remember, and always went above and beyond to ensure she was the hostess with the mostest. Alex wondered if the level of perfection she strives to achieve was due to her desire to impress Lena, not that she’d ever admit that. 

Kara Danvers at Christmas, however, was on another level entirely. 

Alex stood, frozen, in the doorway as Kara revealed her apartment with a loud squeal. Though she was used to her sister’s enthusiasm and had fully prepared herself, so she thought, for an extravagant scene, she was still shocked. It felt like she was starring in a family Christmas movie.   
Festive music played softly from speakers around the room. There was not one, but three perfectly decorated trees dotted around the spacious apartment, with angels sitting on top that looked suspiciously like Kara. Alex could even see tiny red capes floating behind them, in place of wings. Underneath the trees sat piles of beautifully wrapped presents, and colourful lights were covering the walls and casting their glow around the room. Mistletoe dangled from the ceiling next to glittering snowflakes that looked so realistic that it made Alex crave the feeling of the crisp snow under her feet as she zoomed down the slopes. Bright tinsel snaked its way around door frames and onto windowsills and a large inflatable Santa sat on the balcony. The table, and the other surfaces in the room, was full of plates of food and bottles of alcohol.

She entered the apartment slowly, stunned by how perfect it all was. 

“Soooooo? What do you think?” 

“Kara, this is amazing!” 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” she bit her lip nervously as she studied her sister’s reaction. 

“Kara, it’s incredible! Stop worrying.” Alex walked across the apartment and dropped onto the sofa as her sister continued to bounce around nervously. “So, who’s coming?”

“Oh, you know, just the usual,” Kara waved her hands anxiously. “J’onn and Eliza, Lucy’s in town so she’ll be here, um Vasquez, James and some others. Oh, I think Winn’s going to drop by with Lyra too.” 

“I didn’t realise Lena had changed her name to ‘some others.’” She smirked at her sister.

“Shut up.” Kara blushed and then it was her turn to smirk as she remembered something else. “I invited Maggie too.”

“Kara! Why didn’t you warn me?” Alex’s eyes were comically round as she thought about how much she’d told Lucy about Maggie. Specifically, her huge, visible from space, crush on her. “Lucy’s a little shit, my life is going to be over by the end of the night!” 

Alex and Lucy had been best friends since they were teenagers. They had realised they both liked girls after some drunken kisses, and later some non-drunken kisses, together. Though they’d spent a couple of fun nights together since, their friendship was platonic, and they often discussed their dates with each other. Alex had been telling her about Maggie for months and every time, Lucy would tell her to make a move. And now tonight, the three of them were going to be in the same room. Together. Lucy, with her stories of high school and her matchmaking tendencies. It was going to be a long night. 

Kara snorted with laughter as her sister buried her face in a pillow dramatically. 

“Wake me up when everyone’s gone.” 

 

A couple of hours later, after returning home to swap the casual dress she’d chosen for a more daring, Maggie appropriate dress, Alex was dressed up and ready to have fun. Whether it was the decorations that had helped her get rid of her nerves, or the shots Kara had been supplying her with, she didn’t know. Either way, she was looking forward to having a good night and by the time their guests were arriving, she was singing along to the Christmas classics. 

Eliza arrived first, carrying bags of gifts that barely fit under the tree with all of Kara’s, and pulled her girls into tight hugs. Alex was only slightly relieved when a knock at the door allowed her to slip away from the reunion to welcome the new guests. 

James and Winn had come together, with Lyra and Lena Luthor, who turned Kara into a hot mess. She dropped the tray of drinks she was holding, then cleaned up the mess with her super speed before she hugged the newcomers. As a flustered Kara was handing out drinks and pretending that Lena didn’t have an effect on her, Lucy arrived at the door with a bottle in one hand and the other on Maggie Sawyer’s shoulder as she laughed at a joke. 

Alex was confused as the pair, who’d never met before, acted like they’d known each other forever. She also tried to hide the jealousy that the sight of the girls together evoked within her and was probably unsuccessful in changing her expression as Lucy let go of Maggie and leapt towards her. 

 

“Aleeeex! It’s been too long since I’ve seen your pretty face, we have to catch up!” 

The relief she felt dissipated when Lucy stepped away from her, and back towards Maggie, as she released her from their hug. Alex caught Lucy wink at the detective, and Maggie tried to hide a smirk in response.

“Well, I’d um introduce you two but you seem to have already done that,” Alex looked between the two of them again, and this time she was certain that her expression wasn’t hiding anything. “So, um, let me get you guys a drink.” 

 

When all of the guests had arrived, and the party was in full swing, Alex had two goals. Stay away from Lucy and stay away from Maggie. This meant she spent a lot of time darting around the room, hiding behind her friends and interrupting Kara and Lena’s conversations. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep the two of her friends away from each other so no matter where she was, she could hear Lucy telling stories about their younger years and Maggie’s bubbly laughter echoing around the room. 

When she stopped in the kitchen to refill her drink, she could hear Lucy on the balcony, loudly telling Maggie a story from when they were 15 and Alex tripped over her own feet and landed in the pool at a party. 

“She was SO excited that Rosie was talking to her that she fell backwards into the pool, it was hilarious!” 

While she was being questioned by Eliza about how she was doing, Lucy was going into detail about how 18-year-old Alex broke her arm after falling off a skateboard trying to impress a girl. And finally, when Alex was beating James and Winn at Just Dance, Lucy had pulled out Kara’s photo albums and was showing Maggie pictures of Alex, aged two, dressed up as a bunny. 

Alex seized an opportunity when Maggie excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

“Lucy! What are you playing at?”

Lucy giggled at the serious look on Alex’s face.

“Danvers, come on, have I ever let you down?” she pulled her away from the group and into a quiet corner. “Maggie likes you. And you like her. I’m just helping speed things along!” 

“You’re not-“ 

“Alex.” Lucy interrupted her. “Trust me.” 

 

“Danvers! Hey, I was wondering where you’d got to.” 

Alex looked up from her phone to see the woman she’d been successfully avoiding for the majority of the night was standing just inches from her. She’d almost stayed away for the entire party and now, at the last minute, she’d let her guard down. Stupid. 

Maggie was standing so close, Alex noticed, that she could see the way her eyes had flecks of gold in them. She smiled at her, the big smile that took her breath away a little, and Alex felt a spark of hope that Lucy might be right. 

“Sawyer. Hi. You, uh, you having fun?” Alex stepped back slightly away from her, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. 

“Yeah, I’d say I am. Especially now.” Maggie grinned as she inched forward, taking up the space that Alex had just created between them. 

“That’s um, that’s good. I saw you and Lucy are getting on well.” Again, Alex took another minuscule step backwards. 

“She’s so fun right?” Maggie laughed as she casually filled the space between them again. “She told me so much about your adventures together when you were younger. Who’d have thought you used to be so wild? And those pictures? You’re an adorable bunny!” 

Alex blushed as she moved away once again and felt her back hit the wall. She looked around the room and saw no one was taking any notice of the corner they were in. 

“Oh god, first of all, forget you EVER saw those Sawyer, and also, I’m willing to bet that everything that Lucy tells you is a lie.” Alex tried to keep her cool as the tiny detective stepped forward one more time and almost had her pressed against the wall. 

“Oh really?” 

Alex could hear the challenge in Maggie’s voice but there was also something else entirely. Something new which made her want to run but also kept her frozen to the spot, inches away from the other woman. 

“100% lies.”

“She said you’re not one for following tradition,” Maggie tilted her head to the side. “So, I guess uh, you’re a traditional girl?” 

Alex paused, unsure where it was going but simultaneously unwilling to back down.

“Yep, that’s me. I’m a sucker for tradition.”

“Oh,” Maggie looked up at something above them and then back to Alex. “Who put that there?” 

Alex looked up to find they were standing under mistletoe that Kara had stuck to the ceiling. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Maggie waited for her response.

“Oh!”

“We should probably follow tradition then, right?” Maggie asked her innocently. There was a gleam in her eyes. “Since it’s so important to you?” 

They gazed at each other for a couple of seconds, neither of them moving.

“I, uh yeah, I guess we should.” Alex’s words trailed off into a whisper as the last of her space was invaded. 

Maggie pressed a chaste kiss onto her lips and pulled away slightly. They looked at each other until Alex moved a fraction of an inch closer, wanting more. It seemed that’s all Maggie needed as she closed the gap between them again and captured Alex’s lips with her own. This time, Alex felt the other girl’s tongue skim gently across her lip and moaned softly as she pulled her in even closer. The kiss deepened, and she felt Maggie’s hands in her hair before they broke apart, breathless. 

The party continued around them, and nobody had noticed what they’d been up to even though Alex felt like her life had changed considerably in the last several minutes. She held Maggie’s face in her hand and gently ran her thumb across the lips that had been connected to her own, reluctant to let go of the moment just yet. For once, Maggie was speechless. And the two women continued to stare, neither wanting to be the one to break the bond between them. 

 

Moments later, an extremely intoxicated Winn fell into them, completely oblivious to what was going on and snapped them out of it, before landing in a heap at their feet and commanding the attention of everyone in the room. 

Maggie grinned at her as she helped pick Winn up off the floor and took him to a sofa. Alex watched her walk away and as she wondered if she’d be lucky enough to feel those lips against hers again, she saw Lucy beaming from across the room. She rolled her eyes at her best friend, who gave her a thumbs up. Though she knew she’d never hear the end of this from Lucy, she couldn’t hide the wide smile that took over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - lets be friends :)


End file.
